Phantom's New Angel
by Erik's New Christine
Summary: Modern Day Era. The Opera La Populaire has been rebuilt and restored. A new girl related To Christine Daae is sent there and meets the Angel. Is this love or something else? Rating on the safe side. Erik/OC! R/R PLEASE!
1. Charcter Profiles

Name-Christine Daae DeChagney

Age-15

Eyes-Blue

Hair-Blonde

Looks:Usually Wears Jeans and a tshirt,Masquade is the Female Red Death,Wears glasses

Height-5ft 7in

Other-Kind to others usually,Thinks Christine was crazy thanks to Raoul,Doesnt believe in Erik,Was forced by mother to go to Paris,Can sing better than Christine,has Stage Fright,Is Christine's Great Grandaughter

Belongs To-Me

* * *

Name-Marrisa Giry

Age-17

Eyes-Brown

Hair-Brown Curly

Looks-Usually Neon Green Shirt with Black Jeans,Masquade is the Green Domino

Height-

Other-Sticks up for Friends,Fiesty,Will kick anyone's ass,Is Meg Giry's Great Grandaughter,Works with her mom in the Opera House,Very Social,Becomes Christine's Best Friend

Belongs to-Friend

* * *

Name-Era De Chagney

Age-15

Eyes-Brown

Hair-Brown Curly

Looks-green summer dress offstage, green and red ballroom dress with golden lace at Masqurade

Height-

Other-random, gets bored easy, doesn`t like it when others act like there no it alls, and shy but will blabber about almost anything,Cousin to Christine De Chagney.

Belongs to-Friend

* * *

Name-Alejanda Soingtn

Age-21

Eyes-Dark Violet

Hair-Dark Brown Ponytail

Looks-Purple Suit,In Masquades Wears a Blue Dress with Black Mask.

Height-6ft

Other-CoManager Of The Opera House,Sassy towards Men,Nice To Women

Belongs to-Friend

* * *

Name-Alan Van Brogen

Age-18

Eyes-Blue

Hair-Blonde

Looks-Black Muscle Shirt with Skinny Jeans,Wears White Domino during Masquade

Height-5ft 11in.

Attitude-Supposed to be a Raoul To Christine,Caring,Protective,Kind,Patron to the Opera House

Belongs to-Friend

* * *

Name-

Age-

Eyes-

Hair-

Looks-

Height-

Attitude-

Belongs to-Friend(Still waiting for the info back!)


	2. Ghostly Auditions

Dear Readers,

I have decided on rewriting Phantom's New didnt seem to good of a story to me and needed starters the charcters werent planned out nor was the plot to now I have created back a chapter to read up on the Charcters created by me and my friends.I do not own Erik ,he techniccly belongs to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber,Though he doesnt use his name..I only own Christine Daae De enjoy my please!And No flames or they shall be used to burn down Opera Houses.I will be posting the next chapter a week from I get ten reviews I will post 2 chapters next week. But this week there shall only be this one and the profiles.

Your Obident Writer,

E.N.C.

* * *

~Erik's POV~

As I watched a young lady a few years younger than my darling, Christine Daae, enter Christine's old room before her betrayal and my silent return all those years ago.I just felt like killing the little brat but decided agaisnt it since her looks reminded me of my darling Christine. Wait, what is she doing?Watching her tense up and turn around to my exact location worried me. I doubt she could spot me behind the one-way mirrior but it still worries Christine never did of course she was hopeing for her Angel to come but she never tensed up like this. She was very naive,my little little fille(girl in french) has the same looks as my departed I doubt she has her wonderful as the fille had a long trip, I could understand if she was looks as if shes about to fall over if she doesnt rest soon! Looking at my golden pocket watch I saw I had a half hour to get ready for auditions. Turning around,my cape swishing behind me, I decided to come back later and see how strongwilled this fille is.

~Christine's POV~

I must be really stupid. I actually though I was being watched! I cant actually be thinking Erik exists! My great grandmother was just crazy! Even my great grandpa said so! Im just paranoid. Being thrust into a new country proboly is the problem. I had better start getting ready though. Im expected at auditions in a half hour.

While getting ready I thought about the story my cousin told me. Era always belived the stories about a Opera Ghost here. After auditions I might go visit her. I mean she lives right her in Paris so it wont be a problem. After changing I went to the stage and was bumped into by the Ballet teacher's daughter."Im so sorry",I quickly stated and smiled at the wasnt much older than looked about a year or two older but that was about it.I giggled at her was wearing a Neon green shirt with black Jeans."It was my fault,I was in to much of a rush to get something for my mom",she replied grinning.I laughed out,"My names Christine whats yours"? Her eyes widened to saucers and she stopped grinning."Christine Daae De Chagney,That Christine",she stuttered as if it was a I looked at her with as if she had 3 heads."Yes is that a problem",I suddenly dragged me to the stage and muttered something to her mom and her mom sighed and looked at me before saying,"Excuse my daughter shes been listening to too much stage rumor"."Its alright but I dont see how im a part of it",I mom mumbled,"Naive girl",before walking off."Oh I forgot my manners,My names Marrisa Giry",the girl said before grinning once more.I smiled and stuck my hand out,"Nice to meet you".Marrisa stuck her hand out and shook it before running off.

Once she was back the auditions started.I waited back stage thinking of what song I would it struck me.I would sing one of the musical songs that Andrew Lloyd Webber one I dont know it was my turn I took a deep breath and walked out on stage and was a bit blinded by the everyone look at me suddenly brought back my stage fright."What song are you going to sing Chagney",a lady in a purple suit asked.I stuttered out,"The Female part to Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber".She nodded and the song started.I was nervous but was ready.

_In sleep he sang to me,In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my do I dream again for now I Phantom of the Opera is there,Inside my mind._

Suddenly a laugh was heard throughout the stage causing ballet girls and stage hands alike to whisper,"Its the Opera Ghost".I rolled my eyes but suddenly the laughter turned into a voice singing with me.

**Sing once again with me,our strange power over you grows stronger though you turn from me to glance behind,The Phantom of the Opera is there,Inside your mind.**

Deciding it was best to sing with the voice since it was proboly someone jokeing around,even though whoever it was sung better than anyone who played the Phantom for Sir Webber, I continued to sing.

_Those who have seen your face,drawback in fear,I am the mask you wear.__**Its me they /My spirit and My/Your voice in one Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my/your mind.**_**In all your fantisy you always knew that and mystery,**_Were both in you.__**And in this labyenth where night is blind,The Phantom of the Opera Is here/there,Inside My mind.**_**Sing my angel of music.**_Hes there the Phantom of the Opera._

After that the voice disappered."Well I think that marks the end of the rehearsals",The lady said pushing her brown hair back and standing up and walked off into a corrider."Please tell me that was a prank",I Marrisa grabbed my arm and dragged me to her mom's office."What the hell do you think you just did",She growled."I sang with a prank",I said groaned and rolled her eyes."That was not a prank that was The Opera Ghost",she sighed."My mom doesnt want me to be telling you about him but it seems he already has spotted you so now two things can happen,A, he will just ignore you or b make your life here a living hell".Rolling my eyes I stated,"The Opera Ghost doesnt exist I can tell you that much".She sighed and walked me to my room and left me there. I shook my head and changed into my normal clothes.

~Erik's POV~

I couldnt belive I just did that! I was expecting only to watch the auditions but no!I choose to sing with that infedent Fille! After calming down I decided to go to her room and see what I can find out about this I got there I saw her changeing and blushed looking away.I walked up on her while she was changeing! I am loseing my touch it I was sure she was done I looked back in and saw her brushing her hair infront of the really does look like Mademe De Chageny but her hair is shorter.I decided not to walk in at this time in case she threw the brush.I might have been hit by worse but it would still look stupid.

After she walked away and started to unpack her bags, I walked into her room and made the lights go suddenly screamed and I threw my hand over her mouth."Be quiet,Erik will not hurt you",I said in her tensed and I felt her teeth biting into my hand causing me to hurt slightly but not enough to cry out and pull away."I will pull my hand away and do not scream",I whispered and pulled my hand thing I knew she punched me causing me to stumble back.I hissed and pinned her to the wall,my hand clenched around her kicked and squirmed but I am not pulling away until she calms down or passes eventually she did.I shook my head and picked her up and went back through the mirrior.I will find out about her whether she likes it or not.


End file.
